warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
The Dead Night
Chapter 1 Otterface walked beside Sweetpaw and Finchblaze, slowly; dragging his paws in the white snow. His brown fur bristled as his auds flicked up. "What is it?" Sweetpaw hissed and hit the tom with her tail, her hazel eyes filled with anger. "Be quiet." He hissed and unsheathed his claws, crounching down and padding towards a bush. With a loud hiss, he jumped into the bush, then gasped. A small black-brown kit was curled up in the leaves, crying loudly. "A kit?" He said in disbelief, picking up the small kit by its scruff and showing it to Sweetpaw and Finchblaze. Sweetpaw looked at the staredat Finchblaze, who was motionless, his blue eyes locked on the kit. "Where's the queen? What's he doing all alone?" He demanded, licking the kit with his rough tongue. "I don't think there is one." Sweetnose looked up, her auds pressed against her head. "He's awfully skinny, I should nurse him." Otterface loked at the kit. "I wonder why it was abandoned. Perhaps it's mother left it here. Or it was attacked." His brown fur slightly bristled with the fear of a badger, maybe a fox or a rogue near the area. "His name shall be Ferretkit." Finchblaze muttered, as Otterface finished. "Pardon, Finchblaze?" Sweetnose looked up as the small kit nursed, he was obviously quite hungry and was drinking the milk quickly. "The little kit, his name shall be Ferretkit." Finchblaze said louder, his brown eyes and expression stayed the same, his emotions readless. Sweetpaw smiled and looked down at the brown kit. "Thats a lovely name, Finchblaze." She mewed softly. A smirk appeared on the tom's face as he gave a light smile. The smile on his face disappeared as he heard a loud rustling from the nearby undergrowth. HIs brown eyes flickered with anger as he unsheathed his thorn-sharp claws. "What is it?" Sweetpaw stood up, picking up the kit by its scruff. Finchblaze remained emotionless and stood guard as Otterface dove into the undergrowth. "You mousebrain!" Finchblaze hissed and watched as the brown tom dove into the leaves, hissing loudly. Chapter 2 "Get off of my tail, mousebrain!" A white-and-ginger she hissed and stared up at Otterface, who was pinning her down and standing on her skinny tail. "Get off!" She demanded and kicked the tom off, scrambling to her feet, the sweat dripped from her fur. She stood there, her teeth beared and claws unsheathed. "What was that for, kit?" Her green eyes pierced with anger. He took a step back, his claws dug into the earth as he shoved her into a large rock, his ocean-blue eyes were slits as he bristled his fur and made a screeching noise. The she's auds flattened as she tried to look up, but the pressure in her shoulder was unbearable. "Stop it, stop!" He hissed and released his grip. She coughed and looked at him with wide eyes. "First of all, I'm not a kit," Otterface snapped back. "I'm just smaller." He retorted. "You're a runt." She teased. "Stop it, I know you're scared." He hissed, unsheathing his claws again. "Why would I be scared of a runt?" She rolled onto her back, cackling. "I'm Shaded Leaves." She said as she got up. "Otterface," He bowed his head, smiling at her, besides her attack, she seemed like a nice she. "Otterface, the travelling rogue." "Otterface!" Sweetpaw stared at him and then at Shaded Leaves. "Who is this?" She tilted her head and smiled at the bi-coloured she. "She's a new friend, her name is Shaded Leaves." Otterface introduced Shaded Leaves to her. "Shaded Leaves, this is Sweetpaw, Ferretkit, and," He swivelled his ears. "Where's Finchbla-" He was broke off by the white and grey tom jumping into the undergrowth and nipping at the unfamiliar she-cat. "Finchblaze! Get off of her!" Sweetpaw hissed and stared at Shaded Leaves, who was strangling to get out of his grasp. "She holds no threat!" Finchblaze stared at Sweetpaw, her fur was bristled and her eyes wide. With a hiss, the tom released his grip from Shaded Leaves. "Mousebrain! You could have killed me!" She snapped at his pelt. "But I didn't." He smirked back. "I'd just say, you're lucky to be alive." He hissed at Shaded Leaves. "What is a she like you doing anyways?" He asked. Shaded Leaves narrowed her eyes and turned away. "I can't say." She muttered. "It was lovely to meet all of you, but I have somewhere to be." She began to walk into the forest. Otterface shook his head and scampered up behind her. "What are you doing, Otterface?" She asked as he smiled at her.